


Until

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Integra's Valentine's Day dinner doesn't go as planned, and Alucard offers her a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I do not own Hellsing or its characters. This is AU.

**Until**

It was actually rather quiet in the Hellsing mansion. Of course, that had to do with Alucard being out of country on a mission. Integra sighed and reached for another report. She almost missed him. It had been three days, and he was due back soon. Seras was around, but the draculina didn't create the chaos her master did. But really, the main reason Integra wanted her vampire right now was so he could cause some sort of emergency that would get her out of tonight's ordeal.

Integra wouldn't have even agreed to this dinner in the first place except for the fact that it had been hinted that this was a crown request. The implications of eating dinner with a young man on the fourteenth of February had not escaped Integra. She did not know much about Kendrick Pritchard. He was currently quite popular in the Council of Twelve's circle, but she had been unable to find much on his background. He was the son of a French noblewoman and had been educated in England at Cambridge. Other than that, there was not much information on him.

It concern her, but there was little Integra could do at this point save be wary. Nothing would come of the dinner anyway. Integra had no use for any of the young men the Council of Twelve had thrown in her path. If she ever took a lover or a husband, they would meet her own standards and no one else's. Integra didn't even deign to change clothes. She would go as she was; if Mr. Pritchard didn't like that, it was his problem. Integra arrived at the restaurant ten minutes early and was promptly shown to a private room. Pritchard was waiting for her, and Integra fought the urge to frown. There was something about his face that was familiar.

However, she couldn't place it right now and set the information aside to examine at a latter date. She took her seat, and dinner began. The food was very good, and Integra had to admit that Pritchard was the least annoying of the men she'd been set up with to date. Still, she couldn't set aside the feeling that there was something more going on here. The topic of conversation turned to Hellsing, and Integra sipped at her wine.

"I hear that your family has some sort of special weapon that makes dealing with the vampires considerably easier. Have you ever thought of replicating it?"

Integra laughed. "I'm afraid that would be impossible. There is no way to truly replicate Alucard, and honestly, one of him is more than enough."

"Him? I take it this weapon is a person."

Integra's eyes narrowed slightly as she took another sip of wine. Pritchard was awfully curious about Alucard, and that set off warning bells in her head. She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling like she couldn't get enough air. Realization shot through her, and Integra dropped the wine glass.

"Was it in the wine or the food?"

Pritchard laughed. "Feeling the effects are you? Don't even try to go for your gun, bitch. You won't be able to kill me before you die. The Council was desperate enough to be rid of you that they betrayed you to me. Fitting isn't it? You killed my father and stole my birthright. But now you're just the helpless little girl that should have died in the first place."

Integra would have cursed, but she couldn't make her mouth work properly. Her attempted to rise from her seat simply sent her crashing to the floor. The bastard was related to Richard. Her uncle had come back to haunt her. She heard footsteps, and soon Pritchard was standing over her.

"My mother always found it amusing that her family name meant 'son of Richard'. And now the son will take what his father couldn't. Hellsing will be mine, and--"  
A blur slammed him into a wall, and Integra managed to turn her head enough to see Seras choking the life out of the man. It seemed like an appropriate death for him, killed by one of those he had sought to command. Her vision was beginning to darken, and despite her fury, Integra found that she couldn't do anything. This was not how she wanted her life to end, and she was not about to accept death. There was an odd sensation, and then Integra realized that someone had scooped her up into their arms. A familiar face came into view.

"Master, Integra." Alucard's voice was soft and somber. "You don't have much longer. It's too late for any human medicine or antidote to save you. You must make your choice."

She could feel him probing her thoughts, trying to find her answer. Integra closed her eyes a moment, coming to a decision. She found she still couldn't speak, but Alucard knew. She could see it in his eyes.

"I have waited until this day for a long time. Do not fear, my countess."

Then his fangs sank into her neck, and the world went dark.

When Integra opened her eyes, she was in the basement of Hellsing, and she was pleased to find she once again had control over her body. She rose to her feet, searching for the vampire she knew was there.

"Alucard."

He stepped out of the shadows. "My countess. How do you feel?"

She was silent a moment as she assessed this. "Slightly thirsty. Pritchard?"

"Dead." There was distaste in his tone. "Seras finished him before I had a chance. His last minutes were not pleasant."

"Good."

There was silence between them for a moment before Integra found herself yanked into Alucard's arms. He met her eyes.

"I am still yours, Integra, but you are just as much mine until the end of the time."

Then Alucard kissed her fiercely, and Integra found herself kissing him back just as aggressively. Things were going to change, but Integra figured she would manage. She pulled away from Alucard with a savage grin of her own. After all, until time ended was quite a long time. But first things first. The Council of Twelve had betrayed her to her death, thought that probably hadn't worked out the way they planned. She really ought to do something to express her displeasure about that. Integra had the feeling that Alucard would be all too happy to help her.

Alucard leaned in for another kiss. "Are you ready, my countess?"

"Yes."


End file.
